The present invention relates to shelving and, more particularly, to releasable dividers for use in connection with ventilated shelving having spaced shelf wires. Such shelving is often found in home applications for use in pantry and closet storage.
It is also known to provide self-standing storage racks with shelves formed by spaced shelf wires as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,710. For purposes of holding stored items in an upright position, this patent discloses the use of a divider assembly mountable to the shelf wires. The divider assembly includes a bent wire arranged to resiliently bias coupler ends thereof into engagement with a shelf wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,380 shows the use of metal clips attached to a divider to releasably secure the divider to a wire deck. The metal clips include spaced hooks for engaging a deck wire and a clearance slot for passage of the crossing deck wire.
A wire retaining device for articles carried on a wire refrigerator shelf is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,682. The retainer comprises a downwardly opening spring wire having U-shaped clips formed in the terminal ends of the legs.
A stop device for use in connection with a wire refrigerator shelf is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,314. The stop device comprises a solid member of sufficient height to provide the stop function. Opposed recesses are formed in the lower portion of the stop device for engagement with adjacent shelf wires.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,146 discloses a shelving display system including an A-shaped support member having solid legs that terminate in inwardly opening hooks for engaging cross wires. The hooks are pressed into engagement with the cross wires by a threaded adjustment bolt extending between the legs and a wing nut.